Field of the Invention
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries, almonds and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Prior Varieties
Among the existing varieties of nectarine, peach and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, ‘Honey Lite’ Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,400), ‘Super Lady’ Peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,578), the proprietary non-patented peach seedling selection ‘57Z684’ and the proprietary non-patented interspecific seedling selections ‘53ZA915’ and ‘53ZE476’.